Nunca Salgas en Pijama
by MissTragedy-LittleDramaQueen
Summary: RegaloparaSoniaMendoza:¿Qué es lo pero qué puede pasar cuando sales en medio de la noche por algo de comer?, conocer al chico de tus sueños, ¿Lo malo? por culpa de tu amiga ibas en Pijama  Alice y Bella mejores amigas


**NUNCA SALGAS EN PIJAMA**

**_Disclamier: Alice y Bella no me pertenecen, y Edward y Jasper muchisimo menos, (Ya estaría Jasper en mi cama y a Edward se lo mandaría a mi amiga Sonia), Son de Meyer ;)_**

**Este One-Shoot, se lo dedicó a mi amiga Sonia, por su cumpleaños, (Más Vale tarde que nunca), y por todo, por siempre estar para mi, *-* Espero que te guste Sonia *-***

**TeAdoro Enorme, Mi Bella personal ;). Disfrutalo**

* * *

Ellas son diferentes, diferentes del resto del mundo y diferentes entre ellas, son únicas, son especiales, les faltan unos cuantos tornillos, pero una no puede vivir sin la otra.

Sin su confidente, su hombro para llorar, su excéntrica para reír, llorar por estupideces y reír por montones

Alice Cullen e Isabella Swan, emotivas, confusas, activas, ingeniosas y especiales jóvenes

Compartían un pequeño, acogedor y locamente decorado apartamento, la aventura de sus vidas, dejaban a sus familias, para vivir en un piso juntas, iniciar sus estudios superiores, como dos divertidas estudiantes de Medicina, otra pasión que compartían, dejarían las paredes de la escuela y la casa de sus padres, ¡Genial!

-¡Es un idiota, un completo idiota!-gritó Alice reprimiendo las lágrimas, mientras azotaba la puerta del apartamento que compartían.

-¿Qué hizo James?-preguntó Bella, quien salía de su cuarto a ver que le pasaba a su amiga

-Es un idiota, claro no más idiota que yo, no tengo porque sentir celos, es solo un amigo, pero no puedo evitarlo-dijo la pelinegro lanzándose a los brazos de su amiga

-Tranquila Alice, es un idiota que no sabe lo que tiene en frente de sus ojos-dijo Bella llevando a su amiga a su habitación

-Si-pe-ero-gimoteó Alice-Imaginemos que 'Jimmy' es James-dijo después de haberse calmado, tomando a 'Jimmy', un oso de peluche de Bella

Su amiga solo asintió pacientemente, paciencia y comprensión con las que siempre trataba a su amiga.

Alice tomó el oso de peluche y empezó a estamparlo contra la pared, lo zarandeaba violentamente, mientras su amiga intentaba contener una sonrisa

-Menos mal, que no lo tienes de frente-dijo cuando noto que la 'pelea' de Alice con el peluche, había cesado

-Lo siento, se que te gusta este peluche-dijo bajando la cabeza.

-No, no es por eso-dijo señalando como Alice abrazaba inconscientemente al muñeco de peluche

Instantáneamente separó el muñeco de su cuerpo y se sonrojó violentamente

-¿Crees qué algún día lo voy a olvidar?

-No lo creo, estoy segura-dijo firmemente Isabella-Alice, eres una chica preciosa e inteligente, estoy más que segura que más de un chico está interesado en ti, además no es el fin del mundo y quedan un montón de chicos lindos y mejores que James allá afuera

-Supongo-murmuró Alice un poco más animada-¿Y cómo van las cosas con Mike?-preguntó y ahora fue el turno de Bella de hacer una mueca con los labios

-Es un estúpido al igual que la mayoría de los chicos—Bromeó—Ya sabes, me gusta, no lo suficiente como para aceptar ser su novia, es un buen chico y todo eso, es solo que no quiero perder nuestra amistad, además el chico es un poco asfixiante, me habla de matrimonio, nuestra futura casa, los hijos que tendremos y hasta del perro, y con apenas 18 años recién cumplidos, es un tema en el que ni siquiera he pensado-Bella hablo sin tomar pausa entre una palabra y otra

-A veces siento, que vivimos un drama-dijo Alice mientras se hundía en el Puf, violeta de la habitación.

-Deberíamos escribir un libro, sobre nuestras patéticas vidas-sugirió Bella-Y quizás hasta podamos hacer un Reality Show

Ambas suspiraron al unísono, y el suspiró termino el carcajadas por parte de ambas, al darse cuenta que habían suspirado al mismo tiempo, esa era la mejor parte de su amistad, podían reírse de sus desgracias, en realidad podían reírse de cualquier estupidez, esa vez en clase de anatomía, las dos se habían dado cuenta de que el profesor tenía la camisa al revés, no fue necesario decir nada, pero cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, las risas que reprimían salieron a la luz, interrumpiendo la clase, y aunque fueron expulsadas, continuaron riéndose un buen rato más.

-Eres genial-chilló Alice mientras se lanzaba abrazar a su amiga

-Tu igual-dijo devolviéndole el abrazo, lo que provocó que ambas cayeran al suelo.

Después de un rato de lamentaciones y risas, se pusieron a estudiar para el examen de fisiología, que tenían a primera hora al día siguiente.

-¿Hiciste la limpieza?-cuestionó una Alice curiosa, después de un buen rato

-No, no tenía ganas-dijo encogiéndose de hombros, sin despegar la vista de la gruesa y engorrosa guía de fisiología

-No puede ser posible, Isabella Marie Swan, si es por ti, nos lleva la suciedad—Alice fingió estar molesta

-Mira quién habla, Mary Alice Brandon, la chica que nunca arregla su cama, y deja los zapatos regados-dijo Bella fingiendo estar molesta, pero como la actuación definitivamente no era lo de ella, empezaron a reír, pero esta vez más quedamente.

-¿Viste qué hora es?—preguntó Alice sorprendida viendo el reloj de pared, con la foto de Robert Pattinson, que colgaba en la habitación de Bella

-Van a ser las dos de la mañana-dijo viendo su amado reloj—Esta es la vida de los estudiantes de medicina, pero tengo hambre-rezongó la castaña

-Sí, y yo necesito cafeína-dijo mientras cerraba la guía de fisiología

-Deberías hacer algo de comer o al menos un café-sugirió Bella

-¡¿Eh, porque yo?-chilló Alice

-Vamos, Ali tengo hambre-murmuró Bella, quien ahora quitaba de su vista, la odiosa guía

-Tengo una idea-dijo con un brillo en los ojos, la mayor de las chicas, sí Alice era mayor que Bella, solo por unos meses, aunque Alice era más bajita de estatura

-¿Qué se te ocurre Alice Brandon, temó cuando veo ese brillo casi desquiciado?-inquirió

-Nada del otro mundo, Querida Bells, vamos a comer al McDonald's que queda aquí mismo a lado del edificio, ¿No se te antoja una hamburguesa?-preguntó asiento ojitos, cuando su amiga asintió derrotada, se dispuso a buscar su juego de llaves, y literalmente corrió a la puerta

Bella la siguió con pisadas pesadas, y tomo su chaqueta y la de su amiga, ¿Qué iba a hacer con su olvidadiza y despistada amiga?, no podía hacer nada solo quererla.

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se cerraron, dejándolas en el primer piso, fue cuando Bella tomó en cuenta de la situación, estaban en pijamas

-¿Alice?, si te diste cuenta que estamos en pijama-susurró, la cara de la morena fue primero de horro, simple y puro horror, pero después se relajo, hasta convertirse en la insinuación de una sonrisa

-Son más de las dos de la mañana Isabella, no hay nadie por aquí-dijo con sorna-Además si encontramos al amor de nuestras vidas, deberían acostumbrarse a vernos en pijamas, ¿o no?-dijo adelantándose unos pasos, después de tomar su chaqueta y meterse en esta.

Cuando llegaron al establecimiento de comida rápida, la decepción en sus rostros se hizo visible, solo estaba abierto el Auto Mac*

-¿Qué vamos a hace ahora Bella?—preguntó Alice, con decepción

-No Alice, no camine en pijama en medio de la noche hasta aquí para irme sin comida-gruño Bella, definitivamente el hambre la ponía de mal humor

-¡Camina!-la llamó Bella mientras se adelantaba hasta la fila del Auto Mac, en la que solo había un auto en la sección donde se paga la comida

-Buenas Noches que desean ordenar-las voz a través del intercomunicador, era seductora, tanto que hizo que Bella, se olvidara de que estaba en medio de la noche, en la fila del Auto Mac, 'a pie', por culpa de su loca amiga

-Dos Órdenes de Nuggets, con papas y refrescos grandes-intervino con voz cantarina Alice

Esperaron que el auto que estaba de frente avanzara, y ellas también avanzaron, el chico de pelo cobrizo, que atendía la ventanilla, le sonrió pícaramente a Bella, y esta se ruborizó, tanto así que le daría envidia a la nariz del payaso

-¿Efectivo o tarjeta?-preguntó sin quitarle la vista de encima a la castaña, Alice la pillaba, disimulando una sonrisa

-Tarjeta-respondió Bella, pasándole la tarjeta de crédito

Cuando el chico de pelo cobrizo terminó la transacción, devolvió la tarjeta y bajo las ventanilla, guiñándole un ojo a Bella

El chico cobrizo, aprovecho la ausencia de comensales para ir a la ventanilla siguiente, con la excusa de entregarles la comida, para ver de nuevo a la chica de pelo castaño y ojos chocolates, cuando llegó era demasiado tarde ya su rubio amigo las estaba atendiendo

-Pensé que el Auto Mac, era para autos-dijo Jasper, sonriéndole a la chica de pelo negro, quien se limito a sonreír coqueta

-Y yo pensaba que aquí el servicio era rápido-decidió seguirle el juego Bella

-Ante dos clientes tan especiales, los demás pueden esperar-intervino Edward, las chicas solo se limitaron a reír

-Serían tan amables de entregarnos nuestra comida, verán tenemos un examen de fisiología para el que terminar de estudiar-dijo dulcemente Alice

-¿Con una condición?-dijo Jasper soltando una carcajada

-¿Cuál?-pregunto Bella, casi de inmediato

-Que nos digan sus nombres, si no es mucha molestia-el que hablo esta vez, fue Edward

-Yo soy Alice y ella es Bella, ¿Ahora nuestra comida?-

-No desesperen, señoritas, yo soy Jasper, el es Edward, y esta es su comida-Bromeó el rubio de ojos azules, mientras les entregaba la comida

-Gracias, ahora supongo que tienen muchos clientes que atender—dijo sarcásticamente Bella, señalando el local completamente vacio.

-Sí y ustedes mucho que estudiar-dijo Jasper, lanzándole miradas a Alice

Coquetearon por unos minutos más, hasta que Bella consideró conveniente regresar al apartamento, eso sí, casi tuvo que traerse a su amiga de la oreja. El trayecto fue bastante silencioso, ambas aún estaba demasiado deslumbradas como para decir algo remotamente coherente

-Viste que rubio tan encantador-dijo Alice cuando llegaron al apartamento

-No- se sincero Bella

-Claro, estabas demasiado ocupada, mirando al otro chico, al pelo de cobrizo, como era que se llamaba…

-Edward, Alice, el Dios griego, con los ojos más hermosos que he visto en mi vida, se llamaba Edward, pero no digas que a ti por poco se te cae la baba por Jasper-Bromeó Bella, mientras sacaba la comida de la bolsa

-Lo peor de todo, es que estábamos en pijama-dijo señalando el pantalón largo, y la blusa manga larga que usaba para dormir, o estar por las noches en el apartamento, el atuendo de Bella, era bastante parecido

-Te lo dije, y me dijiste que "si encontramos al amor de nuestras vidas, deberían acostumbrarse a vernos en pijamas, ¿o no?"—Dijo imitando la voz de su amiga-

-Lo más lamentable, es que no volveremos a verlos-dijo Alice tristemente

-No lo creo-dijo con una sonrisa, mientras señalaba dos números telefónicos escritos en una servilleta, ambas empezaron a chillar como histéricas de la emoción, sin importarles ni siquiera la hora, eso hasta que se escucho el grito de la inquilina del piso de arriba: "_Dios con estas niñas, que nunca dejar dormir a nadie"_

-Vieja amargada-Masculló Alice, antes de darle un pequeño mordisco a un trozo de pollo

Ambas se echaron a reír, y decidieron continuar estudiando, pero pensar en aquellos dos guapos chicos que habían conocido en el Auto Mac, parecía que les haría reprobar el examen

* * *

**¿Les gustó?**

**Lo más importante, ¿Te gustó hermanita mía?**

**Reviews ;)**

**Con Cariño y Besitos de Vampiros Vane ;)**

**Si no fuera un Vampiro sería un hada, quizás TinkerBells ;)**


End file.
